


the curious case of a certain dan taichi

by thefierydagger



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefierydagger/pseuds/thefierydagger
Summary: dan goes to rikkai.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Similarities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564165) by [arysthaeniru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/arysthaeniru). 



> ...not edited. Maybe not funny. Well, I tried, and this came out.

dan taichi is an unremarkable little squirt. he is overenthusiastic, with too bright eyes and a clumsy nature. the green headband he sports is one of the too-many that populate the first year tennis club members, in pathetic attempts to resemble yukimura seiichi, the child of god, holy ruler of the rikkai tennis club, rikkai beautification club, rikkai principal, rikkai population in general.

 

he says ‘desu’ too much and his early morning cheerful greetings gives the already weak-willed first years headaches and an excuse to quit for becoming members of the yukimura seiichi fanclub instead. niou decides the kid is too adorable to fuck with and takes him to yagyuu instead, who pushes his glasses up and recruits dan to the student council. yes, they think in married couple-doubles one partners-- same difference-- unison, he would be the perfect successor.

 

first years don’t get to be regulars unless they are as gutsy and stupid as akaya to challenge buchou and his two slaves. dan happily practices his backhand swings in perfect form, biding his sweet, sweet time. marui is quite pleased with the kid. finally, someone who won’t get embarrassed to gorge on sweets together.

 

marui and jackal notices that dan has no sense of self preservation and take him under their arcade wings. dan politely declines, as he has homework and playing video games is bad for his eyesight, but gives them home-baked cookies in fervent compensation the next day.

 

kirihara gets jealous. he is no longer the baby of the group, and that dan isn’t even a regular anyway, so what if he calls him kirihara-sempai and worships him and is adorable and no one even patronizes him anymore because dan--

 

yanagi and sanada do not comment.

 

there has never been a rikkai mascot before, but everyone agrees that dan is the perfect mascot for the school. he shows up at every sports event and cheers loudly, naturally attracting all the attention with his tiny fluffball charm even though everyone looks over his head and misses him entirely at first. and dan doesn’t even need a costume.

 

two weeks after the start of school, yukimura seiichi arrives back from his trip to france. rikkai throws a carnival in honor of their sacred master returning. several first year classes faint in shock when they witness the majestic flow of his jersey and those long, wavy locks of navy hair.

 

yukimura seiichi does not attend morning practice, but the afternoon one. mystifyingly, he does not approach the regulars, but the clump of squealing first years who collectively hold a kilogram’s worth of roses. the child of god approaches a beaming dan, who ignores the murderous glares of the whole school.

 

“taichi! why are you not with the regulars?” yukimura seiichi asks.

 

jaws drop. yanagi and sanada do not comment.

 

“oh, i was waiting for you to come back!” comes dan’s reply, full of sunshine and innocence.

 

yukimura seiichi has come back, so dan challenges all the rikkai regulars in one go. he trounces niou, kirihara, jackal, yagyuu, sanada, yanagi and marui with his cutesy pink racquet, and loses 5-7 to a smiling yukimura seiichi.

 

for the first time, rikkai compares the beatific smiles of dan taichi and yukimura seiichi and finds them exactly the same.

  
“oh, everyone, taichi is my cousin,” yukimura seiichi points out delicately after the first years have all lost control of their limbs and dropped their roses. dan collects two of the loveliest ones and presents them to sanada and yanagi, saying, “sanada-sempai, yanagi-sempai, here you go!”


End file.
